


慢慢喜歡你

by 17_bit



Series: 60分挑戰 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/n40e3a#極限挑戰60分 178題目：慢慢喜歡你。BGM：惡作劇





	慢慢喜歡你

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/n40e3a  
> #極限挑戰60分 178  
> 題目：慢慢喜歡你。  
> BGM：惡作劇

我想我已慢慢喜歡你。

金珉奎對洪知秀大概是那種庸俗的一見鍾情，這個哥哥一進到練習室裡頭金珉奎就覺得自己渾身不對勁，眼睛不可克制的老是追著對方跑，看著對方笑，心裡頭滿滿的他自己都莫名其妙。青澀的少年時期整天都溺在練習室裡，一成不變的練習、練習、練習，洪知秀像是一場清爽的雨，給金珉奎乾枯的沙漠帶來一片綠洲。

洪知秀不是他認真練習的唯一理由，但的確是他努力出道的動力之一。而最終出道之後哥哥營業的對象並不是他。金珉奎也不因此氣餒，粉絲們口味萬千，總會人跟他一樣，喜歡他和洪知秀在一起，喜歡他和洪知秀談戀愛。

喜歡洪知秀的感情來的又急又快又莫名，金珉奎都不能好好的解釋為甚麼。一見鍾情這件事還是金珉奎出道之後直盯著哥哥看，之後下的結論。青少年懵懂的感情他自己也不好說，他可不是情竇初開的小夥子了，但是對上洪知秀，他亂七八糟話也沒能說清楚，哥哥覺得他可愛，那時候還不需要踮腳尖就可以摸摸弟弟的頭，洪知秀笑的溫柔，像是春天的風，把金珉奎吹得滿臉通紅。

喜歡洪知秀這件事沒能跟誰說，但忍不住想要宣洩愛戀的金珉奎於是趁著督促全圓佑吃飯的空檔抓著哥哥跟他說自己喜歡洪知秀的事。全圓佑冷靜又聰明，書看得多，情話也懂得比他更多，比起容易衝動的總隊長，感情事上要事更可靠。大一歲的哥哥打著遊戲沒有多給金珉奎這亂七八糟的愛情下定義或是給予任何意見，金珉奎怪彆扭的倒在他床上，對於哥哥不給他回應這件事不滿。

「你喜歡的人又不是我，我是要回應你甚麼。」金珉奎覺得全圓佑說的真對，更何況，他也沒有那個膽子去跟洪知秀說喜歡，要是被拒絕，他可能會當場哭出來。

喜歡洪知秀的一切都很新鮮，當了練習生之後他的感情史基本是一片空白，金珉奎沒有心力分神去談戀愛，去體貼與他年紀相仿的女孩子太累，他也沒有時間跟別人約會。反倒是每天偷看哥哥之後自己一個開心的偷笑，或是冒險去偷牽哥哥的手，在洪知秀睡著之後躡手躡腳去對方房間幫他捏好被子，反而讓他無趣的生活增添一點刺激的樂趣。

但他與洪知秀的關係說不上親密，也說不上是陌生，同是一個團隊的隊友，不可能對對方完全不熟悉，金珉奎覺得自己跟洪知秀的關係有些模糊，不知道該如何形容。哥哥很自立，會自己整理床、自己煮飯，衣服會自己收，打掃也會主動做，田螺姑娘毫無用武之地。金珉奎自怨自艾沮喪的蹲在客廳的一角，像個地縛靈一樣的嚇了總隊長一跳。

「你在幹甚麼？」「我想知秀哥了。」「知秀？你們早上不是還一起準備早餐的嗎？」

就是一秒不見都會想念，金珉奎扁著嘴沒有回答，事實上大概五分鐘之前他和哥哥才在走廊上擦肩而過，三哥和忙內一起約去漢江邊騎腳踏車，金珉奎晚一步沒能成為這個組合的一員，他拉著哥哥的衣服下襬看起來可憐兮兮，洪知秀歪著頭安慰他。

「下次我們再一起去吧？」「就我們兩個人嗎？」「嗯。」「是date嗎？」「是date喔。」金珉奎高興的今天的拉麵都可以煮的特別好吃。

洪知秀的眼睛大大的亮晶晶的，每次看著鏡頭的時候都耀眼的不得了，金珉奎喜歡拍照，欲蓋彌彰的把哥哥弟弟都拍過一遍，然後蹭到他最喜歡的哥哥旁邊，「哥哥讓我拍一張好不好？」然後拍了上千張都捨不刪，還捨不得放出來給克拉們看。

金珉奎每天都在慢慢的喜歡洪知秀，但又不知道怎麼告白，他又一次趁著給全圓佑送飯拉著哥哥跟他說自己真的真的好喜歡洪知秀的事，全圓佑沒有打斷他，慢吞吞的吃著拉麵等弟弟把話一次說完。「哥你覺得我到底該怎麼辦？」「不怎麼辦。」「你覺得知秀哥會不會也喜歡我？」全圓佑吸了好大一口拉麵，然後慢慢的嚼，金珉奎看哥哥不回答，把自己像麻花辮一樣的扭在一團，臉也皺在一起。「這像奇蹟一樣的事——」

「奇蹟會發生也不一定啊。」全圓佑口齒不清的回答，而金珉奎沒有聽清楚，也沒有聽明白。

專輯內頁拍攝在風很大的空曠草原，金珉奎拿著照相機走來走去，看見花花草草就拍兩張，看見白雲就就拍兩張，看見藍的不可思議的天空就拍兩張，看見正在擺姿勢的哥哥弟弟就拍兩張，看見洪知秀就拍……十幾張。聽見快門聲做壞事的大狗狗被發現，洪知秀轉過身來看見他，對著他笑得好好看，金珉奎愣在了原地，手指先動作了拍了一張。風吹亂了他哥哥的頭髮，對方自己順了一會，但還是有些亂糟糟，金珉奎透過照相機小小的窗口把洪知秀難得凌亂的模樣鎖在心裡頭，金珉奎想，他就是慢慢喜歡洪知秀吧，他擁有對愛情的勇氣，就算說不出喜歡，他依然會慢慢的喜歡對方。

「唉呀，知秀哥我來幫你吧。」

洪知秀拿著金珉奎的照相機，小他一歲的弟弟已經比他高上一顆頭，他得抬起頭才可以跟金珉奎對視。弟弟擋在風的前頭幫他把頭髮整理好，原本亂翹的髮絲乖巧的貼在耳後，洪知秀透過相機小小的窗口把弟弟認真的模樣拍下來，多按了幾下快門把弟弟越發挺拔的帥氣模樣收下來，他瞇著眼睛笑了。

風溫柔的吹動，一旁的樹葉隨之搖曳，弟弟低下頭來看他，洪知秀踮起腳尖拍拍金珉奎的腦袋，「唉咕，我們珉奎真乖。」金珉奎的嘴角抿成一條線，他張開了嘴，風把他的話帶著走，飄啊飄的，清晰的傳進了洪知秀的耳朵裡。哥哥歪著頭，弟弟不安的偷瞄，洪知秀掩著嘴偷笑，他再一次踮起腳尖，抬著臉去碰金珉奎。

也許風是要傳來好消息了。


End file.
